Focused ultrasound (i.e., acoustic waves having a frequency greater than about 20 kilohertz) can be used to image or therapeutically treat internal body tissues within a patient. For example, ultrasonic waves may be used to ablate tumors, eliminating the need for the patient to undergo invasive surgery. For this purpose, a piezo-ceramic transducer is placed externally to the patient, but in close proximity to the tissue to be ablated (the “target”). The transducer converts an electronic drive signal into mechanical vibrations, resulting in the emission of acoustic waves (a process hereinafter referred to as “sonication”). The transducer may be shaped so that the waves converge in a focal zone. Alternatively or additionally, the transducer may be formed of a plurality of individually driven transducer elements whose phases (and, optionally, amplitudes) can each be controlled independently from one another and, thus, can be set so as to result in constructive interference of the individual acoustic waves in the focal zone. Such a “phased-array” transducer facilitates steering the focal zone to different locations by adjusting the relative phases between the transducers, and generally provides the higher a focus quality and resolution, the greater the number of transducer elements. Magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) may be utilized to visualize the focus and target in order to guide the ultrasound beam.
The relative phases at which the transducer elements need to be driven to result in a focus at the target location depend on the relative location and orientation of the transducer surface and the target, as well as on the dimensions and acoustic material properties (e.g., sound velocities) of the tissue or tissues between them (i.e., the “target tissue”). Thus, to the extent the geometry and acoustic material properties are known, the relative phases (and, optionally, amplitudes) can be calculated, as described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,612,988 (filed Dec. 15, 2000), U.S. Pat. No. 6,770,031 (filed Aug. 26, 2002), and U.S. Pat. No. 7,344,509 (filed Apr. 9, 2004), as well as U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/425,698 (filed on Apr. 17, 2009), the entire disclosures of which are hereby incorporated by reference. In practice, however, knowledge of these parameters is often too incomplete or imprecise to enable high-quality focusing based on computations of the relative phases alone. For example, when ultrasound is focused into the brain to treat a tumor, the skull in the acoustic path may cause aberrations that are not readily ascertainable. In such situations, treatment is typically preceded by an auto-focusing procedure in which, iteratively, an ultrasound focus is generated at or near the target, the quality of the focus is measured (using, e.g., thermal imaging or acoustic radiation force imaging (ARFI)), and experimental feedback is used to adjust the phases of the transducer elements to achieve sufficient focus quality.
The number of sonications in this procedure is typically at least three times the number of individually controlled transducer elements, and even more sonications may be needed to overcome measurement noise. The auto-focusing procedure may thus take a substantial amount of time, which may render it impracticable or, at the least, inconvenient for a patient. Further, during the auto-focusing sonications, ultrasound energy is inevitably deposited into the tissue at and surrounding the target, potentially damaging healthy tissue. While the effect of pre-therapeutic sonications may be minimized by employing an imaging technique that requires only low acoustic intensity (e.g., ARFI), it is generally desirable to limit the number of sonications prior to treatment. Accordingly, there is a need for more efficient ways of focusing a phased array of transducer element to create a high-quality ultrasound focus.